


Finally Calling Somewhere Home

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Friendship, holiday feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: This is a little ficlet about Denise and Diane's friendship and a few other things in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



   It wasn’t very often that Denise got down time. Typically work had her running around 24/7, country to country, chasing down bad people and repairing a lot of damage. However, her officers had been kind to her, told her she deserved some time off for the holiday - so, Denise figured, what better way to start off Christmas than flying out to the Philadelphia office to join her fellow agents in a little holiday party?

   She had sent Diane a text message a few days beforehand, telling her that she planned on visiting. Diane had insisted on picking her up from the airport and having Denise stay in the guest room of her house. Denise had always had a fondness for Diane; when she joined the agency, Diane was the first woman she saw. She was small and kind with a wicked sense of humor and an amazing fashion sense. They instantly became friends, and Denise learned a lot about Diane, things most people in that office didn’t know. Things like her background degree in criminal psychology and literature. Or that she had a passion for writing fiction and really, really loved the rain. When Denise first embarked on her journey to become her true self, the first person she consulted was Diane. She spilled her heart out for hours one night after everyone had left the office. She tried to explain to Diane the intricacies of her gender and newly born identity. Diane just listened, smiling kindly and offering a hand to hold. When Denise was finished, tears streaming down her face, Diane gently wiped them away, her warm soft hands lightly caressing her face. She smiled at Denise. ‘Tell me the ways in which I can help you be happy. Borrow my clothes, raid my closet, and steal my makeup. Anything. Anything you want or need, I am here. And I love you, Denise.’

  Diane was the first person to use her new name. And it felt, it sounded like the most beautiful music. It was joy, it was harmony. Denise leaned forward and pulled the other woman into her arms. No words were needed because Diane understood perfectly.

  There was possibly only one other person who knew these things, and that was of course Coop.

   Denise smiled to herself at the thought of the strange, kind and very passionate man that she had come to call a close friend. A man who knew her long before her true identity existed. The two of them had gone undercover and worked together many times before, but there was always a part of herself she hid from him. The moment Coop found out about her new identity he didn’t hold in his shock, but allowed himself to show the surprise. It was almost funny and quite sweet. But even when times were tough, he took the time out to listen to her tell her new story and then embraced her fully.

   The two of them were the main reason Denise was going back. She wasn’t terribly sentimental about the holidays; living the life of a DEA agent didn’t really allow her time off for Christmas, or really anything else for that matter. As a result, she never got attached to days or other sentiments - it wasn’t really worth it. But when she met the Philadelphia agents, she found herself wanting to ground things a little bit. She found herself making connections and keeping promises of ‘I’ll call you later’ and ‘I’ll send a post card’. There was something about them that made it okay to feel close to people again.

  Denise slowly pulled herself out of her own head, realizing she had been sitting on her bed for at least a half hour now without a damn thing packed. She got up slowly and grabbed her large purple suitcase out of the closet. Gracelessly, she threw it on the bed and began planning out her outfits for the weekend. She had booked her flight early the next morning so she had less time to sleep, but more time to enjoy herself. She pouted, putting her hands on her hips before brushing them along the clothes in the closet. Huffing lightly at her less than new wardrobe, she pulled out a few of her favorite dresses, including a tight red piece she planned to wear to the party. She spent a few more minutes packing the essentials and some backup outfits for her carry-on just in case. She left her things by the front door and double checked she had everything before throwing herself onto the bed - a decision she immediately regretted the second she felt the dull pain of her service weapon strapped to the holster on her thigh. She shook her head and removed the gun and holster, putting it on her bedside table and rolling back over to relax.

  Denise felt as though she had only closed her eyes for a moment before her alarm clocked dragged her from sleep. She glanced up to see '1:00am' blinking rapidly. She groaned slightly and shut the alarm off, pulling herself out of bed and towards the shower. Her flight from Seattle to Philadelphia would take about five hours, give or take a few minutes. She had booked a 4am flight out; that way she could sleep on the plane and get more time to relax. Denise got ready quickly, putting her hair into a messy bun and throwing on leggings and a thick sweater. It didn’t matter; the party wasn’t until later tonight, so she had time to actually get ready. She called for a car and locked up her apartment, and then wandered outside to stare at the cold Seattle night sky.

  The ride to the airport took only a half hour, and it only took her another 20 minutes to get through security.  She was thankful the Seattle airport was so small compared to others she had traveled through. She found a 24/hour coffee shop and grabbed a little breakfast and a latte. Soon enough she was boarding her plane. She felt herself get butterflies, and it wasn’t nerves about flying; that was something she did all the time. She felt excited, maybe a little nervous to see her friends. It had been at least five years since she’d seen them, and it made her feel a weird longing to wonder if they all still looked the same - if Diane still wore dresses that reminded her of the 50’s, if Gordon still shouted when he spoke, if Albert was still too rough and coarse and if Coop was still himself. That man had seen unspeakable evil, and had faced a death Denise didn’t even want to imagine. She worried about him most, that he wouldn’t be the same now. That something had changed him so deeply, that Denise would forever have lost his beautiful smile. She felt herself tearing up and quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. She was going to find out soon enough. She leaned her head against the window of the plane and closed her eyes. No matter what, she would be there soon enough: the place where it all began, where her journey had begun, and the first place she had ever called home.


End file.
